mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Z: Infinity
Mazinger Z is a film project produced by Toei Animation for the 45th anniversary of the Mazinger franchise and creator Go Nagai's 50th year as a manga artist. Not much is known about the movie at this time. The film debuted on AnimeJapan 2017 on March 26, 2017 with a teaser.Pilder On On-Screen! Toei Animation Revives Mazinger Z in a Movie The film will open in Japan on January 13, 2018.New Mazinger Z Film Opens January 13 in Japan Production Toei Animation will be in charge of the film's production while its parent company Toei will handle distribution. A website for the film was launched by Toei on January 26th.Mazinger Z Anime Gets Film Adaptation For 45th Anniversary At its announcement in AnimeJapan 2017, Showtaro Morikubo will voice Koji Kabuto while Ai Kayano will play Sayaka Yumi. Junji Shimizu is the director with Yo Nakano serving as the assistant director, while Takahiro Ozawa will write the script. Takayuki Yanase drafts the mechanic designs, Hiroya Iijima will design the characters, and Makoto Ujiie will be in charge of background art. Go Nagai also announced that the film will have a world premiere outside of Japan before Japan's premiere.New Mazinger Z Anime Film Stars Showtaro Morikubo, Ai Kayano The first footage of the film debuted at the Annecy Film Festival on June 14, during a "Making of" segment of the film.Go Nagai Debuts New Mazinger Z Film's Footage at Annecy Ichiro Mizuki, who performed the original theme song returns to perform the opening theme song for the film. Toshiyuki Watanabe, son of original series composer Michiaki Watanabe, will compose the film's music.Mazinger Z Reveals Theme Song Artist, Composer, Story To promote the film, Toei plans to launch a crowdfunding campaign to create a large-scale replica of the Mazinger Z made out of balloons.Crowdfunding Planned to Build Giant Mazinger Z Out of Balloons Plot Summary It has been 10 years since the world was on the verge of destruction by the mad scientist Dr. Hell and his Underground Empire. Koji Kabuto, his giant robot Mazinger Z, and his allies in the Photon Power Laboratory however put an end to Dr. Hell's ambitions and peace returned to the world. Koji has since followed his grandfather and father's example and became a scientist. Buried deep below Mt. Fuji, he encounters a mysterious life form inside a giant structure. With this new encounter comes a new threat, and a new fate awaiting humanity. The former hero Koji makes a decision for the future whether to be a god or a demon... The future is once again entrusted to Mazinger Z! Trivia * The film is the first property of the Mazinger and Dynamic Productions franchises to be used in collaboration with Toei Animation in 40 years following a fallout with creator Go Nagai although prior to this, Toei Animation previously worked in co-development with Dynamic Productions for Robot Girls Z. Gallery Mazinger-z-film comingSoon.jpg|Teaser poster as displayed on the official website. MazingerzPilder.jpg 20170616-00010000-piaeigat-000-view.jpg Videos External Links *Official Website References Category:Movies Category:Mazinger Series